Aliens
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: There are some places in the Universe you don't go alone. Jack returns with the Ripley sisters in this thrilling sequel. Their lives ruined after the event that happened 57 years ago, the trio have a chance to save it by returning to the infested planet from their previous trip. Only things don't go the way they planned and are once again left to deal with these terrifying Aliens.
1. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Riley and Jack are mine!**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Bastards**_

"**All of you are just stupid."**

"No, bastards is the right word for it."

"We should add pricks to that list, too."

"And Dumbasses."

"Morons."

"Chicken-shits."

"The list is endless."

~With the two of you going at it, yes it is.~

Eleanor Ripley stared at her sister Anora 'Riley' and her husband Jack Rush. As the three remaining survivors of the Space Freighter _Nostromo_, the three of them had been rescued and revived after drifting 57 years in stasis. Imagine their shock to that. All three of them were having nightmares over the events every night; Ripley had the worse. And adding that to the fact that Jack and Ripley just found out that their daughter Amy had died 2 years ago at the age of 66 with no kids, well, you would expect Ripley to be with Jack, cursing out their employers, not her sister.

Ripley and Riley were identical twins with dark eyes and their curly hair and Jack had sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

The three of them were now at an interview with a panel of executives from the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, their testimonies about the Xenomorph being, well, laughed at.

Burke gave a silent sigh as Riley and Jack continued on with their name calling for a moment before the lead man, Van Leuwen continued.

"I'd just like to go back to this point about the override destruct elements."

"What don't you get about it?" Riley asked him, a hand on her hip. "Are you guys not smart enough to understand it?"

"We have been here three and a half hours," Ripley began. "How many different ways do you want us to tell the same story?"

"Look at it from our perspective, please." Van replied. "You freely admit to detonating the engines of and thereby destroying an M-Class star freighter, a rather expensive piece of hardware."

"42-million in adjusted dollars," Another man commented, glancing at the three of them with a look. "That's minus payload, of course."

"Fuck off." Jack told the man. "It didn't seem to hurt you guys at all 57 years ago, now did it?"

Van sighed. "The lifeboat's flight recorder corroborates some elements of your account in that, for reasons unknown, the _Nostromo _set down on LV-426, an unsurveyed planet at that time, then it resumed its course and was subsequently set for self-destruct by you for reasons unknown."

"Not for reasons unknown." Ripley hissed. "We told you. We set down on Company orders to get this thing which destroyed my crew…and your expensive ship."

"The analysis team, which went over the lifeboat centimeter by centimeter, found no physical evidence of the creature you describe."

"Good! That's because I blew it out of the goddamn air lock." Ripley stood from her chair. "Like I said." Riley had learned about the final events with the Alien after she had been put into stasis so she wasn't surprised to hear that.

"Are there any species like this hostile organism on LV-426?"

"No," The smoking woman replied. "It's a rock. No indigenous life."

"Did IQs just drop sharply while we were away?" Ripley asked.

"I think they've been like this all along, sweetheart." Jack replied, locking his arms behind his head. "We already said that the Xenomorph was not indigenous." (That means native)

"It came off of an alien ship," Riley had dropped her head onto the desk for a moment before looking back up. She knew that losing her cool against these bastards again was not going to help the situation. "We homed in on its beacon."

"And found something never recorded once in over three hundred surveyed worlds. 'A creature that gestates inside a living human host,' these are your words, 'And has concentrated acid for blood.'"

"That's right." Ripley nodded.

"Don't pull this how 300 world crap on me," Riley stood up from her seat. She had had enough. "There are thousands of galaxies that we haven't even seen yet and in your life-span, especially with all your smoking, you ain't ever gonna see. There could be thousands of life-forms that we've never heard of so I want you to take that and shove it up your asses. And even if we weren't the first humans to come across it, I'm sure you or the military would keep it under lock and key like the money-hungry bastards that you are. Now I'm tired of talking so hurry up and get this over with so I can go back to what is now my home and try to live the rest of the life that I have." The smoking woman looked at her like she was crazy and Riley went to hop over the desk but Jack moved and caught her before she did; Ripley doing so too.

Van gave a sigh. "It is the finding of this court of inquiry that Warrant Officers E. Ripley N-O-C-1-4-4-7-2 and A. Ripley N-O-C-1-4-4-7-3, has acted with questionable judgment and is unfit to hold an ICC license as a commercial flight officer. J. Rush is also unfit to hold one as well. Said licenses are hereby suspended indefinitely." He stood up. "No criminal charges will be filed against you at this time and you are released on your own recognizance for a six-month period of psychometric probation to include monthly review by an ICC psychiatric technician. These proceedings are closed."

"A psychiatrist, huh?" Riley felt the corner of her mouth twitch. ~They want a psycho, huh? Well, I can give them that~

Burke, the man that had been trying to help them, moved forward. "Well, that could have been better."

"Shut up," Jack told him, standing from his own seat.

"Van Leuwen," Ripley moved to the man before he could make it through the door. "Why don't you just check out LV-426?"

"Because I don't have to." Van replied. "People have been there for over 20 years and they never complained about any hostile organism."

"What do you mean? What people?"

"Terraformers. Planet engineers. They go in, set up atmosphere processors to make the air breathable. It takes decades. It's what we call a shake 'n' bake colony."

Ripley stopped him from leaving. "How many are there? How many colonists?"

"I don't know. Sixty, maybe seventy families."

"And just how far have they spread around the planet? Have they covered the entire thing?" Riley asked him.

"No, not yet, but-"

"Then shut your fuckin' mouth!" She hissed, keeping her voice low as she got in the man's face. "The moment they do come into contact with these creatures, I want you to be ready to bend over and kiss my ass."

_**~Welcome to the Nightmare**_

_**In my head**_

_**Say hello**_

_**To something scary~**_

**Two months later the three of them all sat in the room that Riley had acquired. **Ripley and Jack lived together just down the hall in a bigger place but Riley had been sick the last few days and so Ripley had dragged her husband behind her to go take care of her sister. Ripley and Riley were now working as cargo-loaders and Jack, well; Jack was now announcing what he planned on doing.

"I forbid it." Ripley said instantly. Riley sat there at her table in a blanket, pausing in her feast of soup.

"Ripley, think about it. It would help. It's not like I can do much here." Jack was saying. "Besides, it's where I started 67 years ago. It's how I met you, remember?"

"I know that, Jack, but still, the army?"

Riley closed her eyes. Jack had joined the family 67 years ago. He had been in training for the army and had been a hell of a fighter before he met Ripley and married her and had a daughter. He switched over to working on the freighters to be closer to his wife.

"I won't hear it," Ripley finally put her foot down as Jones jumped into her lap. "I said no and I-" She fell silent as the doorbell rang. Jack stood up and answered it.

"Hiya, guys," Burke's voice drifted in. "This is Lieutenant Gorman of the Colonial Marine Corps-" Ripley had jumped up and pulled the door from Jack's hand, closing it on the men's faces. Riley snorted before having to get a sneeze. "Ripley, we have to talk. We've lost contact with the colony on LV-426."

"Whoo! Kiss my ass, bitches!" Riley called off, throwing her hands in the air. "We told you fuckers but you didn't want to listen! Suck in your reward now!"

Jack gave a laugh as Ripley opened the door again before turning and beginning to pour the men coffee.

…

"I don't believe this. You guys throw us to the wolves and now you want us to go back out there?" Ripley shook her head. "Forget it. It's not our problem."

"Can I finish?" Burke asked.

"No," Riley replied behind a stuffed nose. "Now get the fuck outta my room."

"There's no way we're going back out there, pal," Jack told him.

"You wouldn't be going in with the troops," Gorman had his go. "I can guarantee your safety."

"These Colonial Marines are very tough hombres," Burke continued. "They're packing state-of-the-art firepower. There's nothing they can't handle."

"Yeah, you say that now," Riley commented, slurping up from more soup. "But I guarantee that they'll get their asses kicked."

"We've been trained to deal with situations like this." Gorman told them.

"Good, then what are we needed for?" Jack asked.

"We don't know exactly what's going on," Burke sighed. "It may just be a downed transmitter. Okay, but if it's not, I would like the three of you there as an advisor, and that's all."

Ripley stepped forward. "What's your interest in all this? Why are you going?"

"The Company co-financed that colony along with Colonial Administration. We're getting into a lot of terraforming now and building better worlds."

"Yeah, I saw the commercial." Ripley sighed. "Look, I don't have time for this. I've got to get to work."

"Oh, right, I heard you're working the cargo docks." Burke stood up to put cream in his coffee.

"That's right." Riley answered. "What of it?"

"Running loaders and forklifts…"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing. I think it's great that you're keeping busy. And I know it's the only-"

Jack took a step forward. "Say it. I dare you."

Burke swallowed hard and sat back in his seat. "What if I told you that I could get all three of you reinstated?" All three of them looked surprised. "The Company's already agreed to pick up your contract."

"If we go." Ripley sighed.

"Yeah, if you go. Come on. That's a second chance, kiddo. I think personally for the three of you it would be the best thing to go and face this thing. Get back on the horse."

"Spare me, Burke," Ripley sighed. "We've had our psych evaluations."

"I know. I've read it."

"And let's not talk about it, shall we," Jack stood up and pulled the door open. "Both of you. Out." They didn't move. "Now."

"Just think about it," Burke told them before placing his card on the table.

"Thanks for the coffee." Gorman told them before leading the way out. Jack shut the door behind them before leaning against it, lost in thought for a moment.

Riley glanced between the two people, Jack as he stood there and Ripley as she smoked, and gave a sigh as she tried to keep her nose from running.

"We're, uh, we're going… aren't we?"

Jack was silent for a moment before glancing at the wall. "…Yeah. Yeah, it looks like it."

Riley dropped her spoon and dropped her head on the table. "Fuck."

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Riley and Jack are mine!**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Marines**_

**Riley felt herself going through a repeat of 57 years ago. **It was time for them all to awaken. As the Stasis beds opened, she had half a mind to believe that what she had experienced with the Xenomorph was just a dream and that it would be Dallas she was waking up to. Instead it was a Marine. Giving a sigh and setting her feet on the ground, Riley had been extremely happy with herself in the fact that she had chosen to wear a pair of shorts with her shirt into the Stasis.

They were boarded on the _Sulaco, _and she, Burke, her sister, and Jack were the only ones that weren't Marines. Unless you wanted to take into count Jack being ex-military nearly 67 years ago.

"They ain't payin' us enough for this, man." One of the Marines, Drake, was the first to speak.

"Not enough to have to wake up to your face, Drake." The woman to his right, Dietrich, replied.

"What? Is that a joke?"

"Oh, I wish it were."

"Hey, Hicks," The man that Riley was beside looked up, rubbing his head. "Man, you look just like I feel."

~Then you must feel pretty good~ Riley smirked to herself as she stood up. At the snicker to her right she glanced to see Jack and Ripley laughing at her. It was then that she realized that she had said it aloud. Whipping her head around to find the said Marine smiling, she took off running to find her locker.

"All right sweethearts, what are you waiting for? Breakfast in bed?" Sergeant Apone called out, his hat and cigar already in place. "Another glorious day in the Corps. Look at her, not even in it and she's faster than your slow asses." He wore a large grin as he continued to move through the line. "A day in the Marine Corps is like a day on the farm. Every meal's a banquet, ever paycheck a fortune, every formation a parade. I love the Corps!"

"And you miss that?" Ripley asked her husband as they got the feeling back into their bodies.

"Every once and a while." Jack answered truthfully, stretching his arms out.

"Man, this floor is freezing!" Hudson cried out, jumping from one foot to another.

"What do you want me to do? Fetch you some slippers?" Apone asked.

"Gee, would you sir? I'd like that."

"Look into my eye." Apone commented, flipping him off in secret before turning. "Fall in, people! Come on, let's go."

"I hate this job." Frost grunted.

Riley kept her eyes to herself as she pulled her clothes on while the others joined them. She was glad to find that her locker was in the middle of Ripley's and Jack's so she didn't have to worry about being next to the one called Hicks again.

"Crowe, Wierzbowski, on your feet," Apone began shouting out orders to the Corps.

Jack found himself watching all of them with a smile on his face as one of the women, Vasquez, began to do pull ups. Ripley noticed this and gave him an elbow to the side as Riley had moved to do the same to his others. He gave her a grin and she chuckled, pulling her sleeves on. Ripley had cut her hair short but Riley had left it long, pulling it back into a tail and out of her way.

"Hey, mira," Vasquez dropped from the bar, looking at the new trio. "Who's Snow White and her helpers?" Ripley was white as snow while Jack and Riley were tanned.

"They're supposed to be some group of consultants. Apparently they saw an alien once."

Laughter broke out. "Whoopee-fucking-do!" Hudson grinned, pulling his shirt on. "Hey, I'm impressed."

"Que' bonita," Vasquez grabbed the bars again, Drake joining her in her pull-ups.

"Hey, Vasquez," Hudson grinned. "Have you ever been mistaken for a man?"

"No," She gave a grunt before dropping to her feet to look at him. "Have you?"

"Ha ha! Oh, Vasquez." Drake dropped down beside her and exchanged a handgrip. "You're just too bad."

Riley gave a smile to herself, watching them. She felt…disappointed in herself. She used to be one of those badasses when she was a teen and look at her now. Scared to even go to sleep. What would Dallas think of her now?

The group then found themselves in the kitchen and Riley had another flashback to the _Nostromo_. She saw Hudson take the position of Kane and watched as the Alien came bursting out of his chest. Giving a shudder at that memory, she turned and sat at a table off on her own as Jack and Ripley joined Burke and Gorman at theirs. Silence was something that she wanted at the moment but as the crew started out their sexual talk she couldn't help but give a laugh. She was a woman, yeah, but she still found it hilarious. It got even better when Hudson called out for Bishop.

Taking a good look at him, there was no way that Bishop was a Marine. He was too…proper and was passing out his food to them. It didn't take long for Riley to know why.

Bishop was an android.

"Hey, Bishop, do the thing with the knife." Hudson called.

"Oh, please," Bishop sighed.

"Come on." Hudson grinned when he gave in and grabbed the knife. "All right!"

~Seems they've traveled with him before,~ She commented to herself.

"I don't wanna see that," Apone couldn't help but laugh.

Riley watched as they moved trays out of the way and Bishop set his hand down, fingers spread with the knife in the other. Having a good idea what he was about to do, Riley couldn't help but laugh as Drake grabbed Hudson's hand and made him place it beneath Bishop's to endure the horror. She couldn't help but stand up to try and get a better look.

"Bishop! Hey, man!"

"Do it." Drake told the Android.

"Hey, not me, man!"

"Yeah, you," Drake grinned, "Don't move."

Bishop paused and glanced at the man. "Trust me."

Riley watched, her eyes getting wider and wider as the knife crashed down to the table between each finger. Hudson's eyes went wider as well and his cry got louder before slowing down and disappeared as Bishop came to a stop and handed him his knife back.

"Thank you."

"Enjoy your meal," Drake clapped his arm as he set his tray back down for him.

"That wasn't funny, man!" Hudson cried, that look of shock still on his face.

"I beg to differ," Riley commented from her seat, giving a smile as their heads turned to look at her. "That was extremely entertaining."

"Yeah, come say that to my face." Hudson growled. The Marines gave a grin, thinking the new lady was gonna back down.

Riley stood up from her seat and moved over to stand beside Hudson. Leaning down, she whispered in his ear- "Extremely entertaining."

Hudson's face turned to one of a grin as the rest of his Corps laughed at him. "All right, all right, you're the dangerous one of the three, I get it."

"Dangerous?" Riley pulled back and laughed. Didn't she just have a conversation like this with herself? "I doubt that entirely." ~Why not go ahead and introduce yourself?~ "Anora Ripley," She held her hand out to him. "But you can call me Riley. My sister goes by Ripley."

"Twins, huh?" Hudson asked, taking her hand.

"Yep."

"So is the man yours or hers?" Frost asked, looking up at her.

"Jack belongs to her."

Frost gave her a smile. "Good."

Before there could be a reply, there was a crash and everything stopped to see Ripley glaring at the android.

"Just stay away from me, Bishop. You got that straight?"

Riley shook her head as her sister stormed out of the kitchen. Jack gave Bishop an apologetic look before taking off after her.

"Guess she don't like the cornbread, either." Frost commented.

Giving another sigh, Riley grabbed the clean napkin off of the table and moved over to Bishop as he had moved to clean up what her sister had tossed to the floor. "I'm sorry for my sister," She began. Riley understood how Ripley felt after all that had happened with Ash but taking it out on another one wasn't right. It wasn't his fault. "She's still taking it pretty hard."

"And you're not?"

Riley gave a shrug. "It's…hard to explain. I don't blame Ash for following orders and therefore I don't think that you're to blame for it, either. It's a difficult situation, you know?"

Bishop gave her a nod, watching as she wrapped the napkin around the finger that he had cut open with that knife display of his. "At least one of you doesn't hate me."

"Oh, Ripley'll grow on you," She picked up the tray and tossed it in the can. "So will Jack. He'll calm her down. She might be a sore thumb at first but eventually she'll cool down."

Things were silent for a moment before he stood up as well. "Will you tell me what happened? If you're her sister and he's her husband then you were there on the ship too, right?"

"Yeah, but…it's not a very pleasant thing to think about, especially after first waking up again, you know?" she gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Maybe later."

After Breakfast, the group all gathered in the loading dock to hear their report.

"Squad, ten-hut!" Apone announced his arrival with Gorman. "Officer on deck!" Jack almost stood at attention himself if Ripley hadn't of elbowed him in the side. He gave her another grin.

"As you were," Gorman told them.

"Quickly, quickly," Riley sighed, watched as the Marines sat/stood before them. Why Gorman wanted all three of them standing there with him she didn't know or care.

"Good morning, Marines," Gorman began, taking his hat off and turning to face them. "I'm sorry we didn't have time to brief you before we left gateway-"

"Sir!" Hudson's hand shot straight up.

"What is it, Hicks?"

"Hudson, sir," The man hanging on the chain grinned. He then nodded a head at the man smoking beside him. "He's Hicks." Riley did all she could to not snicker.

"What's the question?" Gorman asked.

"Is this gonna be a stand-up fight or another bug-hunt?" Riley and Ripley shared a glance.

"All we know is there's still no contact with the colony and that a Xenomorph may be involved."

"You assholes took my name," Jack grunted, crossing his arms with an annoyed look. "I demand payment for every time it's used." Riley gave a snort but her sister didn't look amused.

"Excuse me, sir," Apone dove in. "A what?"

"A Xenomorph."

"It's a bug-hunt." Hicks sighed, looking at Hudson.

"Yeah, that's what we would like it to be, huh?" Riley commented, rolling her neck before staring off at the ceiling.

"Amen," She heard Ripley agree.

Hicks turned to look at the three of them. "What exactly are we dealing with here?" ~Cute and smart,~ Riley grinned to herself. ~Getting straight to the point.~

Jack waved a hand and Ripley took the stage, taking a step forward.

"I'll tell you what I know," She began, hands shoved in her pockets. "We set down on LV-426. One of our crew members was brought back onboard with something attached to his face, some kind of parasite." Riley could tell that her sister was embarrassed talking about this by herself so she stepped in.

"We tried to get it off but it refused to move and tightened its grip on his throat. Not long after that it just sorta fell off on its own." There was no way in hell that she was going to tell them that she had gone in there to pet it and heard it purring.

"Kane seemed fine," Jack took a step in as well. "We were all having dinner and…and I guess it laid some sort of embryo in his throat that fell into his chest because as we sat there, the creature just…burst out of him." All three of them could see the event replaying in their minds as he talked about it.

"Look, man," Vasquez began. "I only need to know one thing-where they are." She pointed her finger like a gun before turning and slapping hands with Drake; again.

"Vasquez, kick ass."

"Anytime, anywhere."

"Right, right," Hudson had to send in his two-bit. "Someone said 'alien' and she thought they said 'illegal alien' and signed up." Jack was the one to give a snort this time as Vasquez flipped the bird at the man behind her.

"Fuck you, man."

"Anytime, anywhere." He mocked her.

Ripley though, seemed to have had enough of their shit though. "Are you finished?" She took a few steps closer to them. "I hope you're right. I really do."

"Yeah, ok. Right. Thank you, Ripley," Gorman went to move forward but Jack held and arm out, holding his back.

"Because just one of those things managed to wipeout almost my entire crew in less than twenty-four hours. And if the colonists have found that ship there's no telling how many have been exposed. Do you understand?"

"Let them get hit with the shit if they don't believe it," Riley told her sister, hooking an arm through hers. "I betcha when the acid hits them they will."

"Oh, that's a horrible thing to make fun off," Jack commented but he wore a large smile on his face.

Clearly, very clearly, Riley and Jack were looking at this trip differently than Ripley was.

"Anyway," Gorman took a step forward. "We have their reports on disk, so look at it. Any questions?" Hudson raised his hand again with that grin of his. Gorman answered through gritted teeth. "What is it, Private?"

"How do I get out of this chickenshit outfit?"

"You secure that shit, Hudson." Apone growled instantly.

Gorman took a breath. "All right. Now listen up. I want this thing to go smooth and by the numbers. I want DCS and tactical database assimilation by 0830." Everyone groaned at that. "Ordnance loading, weapons strip and drop-ship prep details will have seven hours. Now move it, people!" Gorman growled before stalking off.

"All right sweethearts, you heard the man, and you know the drill. Assholes and elbows!" Apone moved forward to his crew. "Hudson, come here. Come here!"

"Uh-oh," Riley snickered as the trio moved off. "I take it that Hudson gets in trouble a lot."

"After the hour I've been around him, he's a dumbass." Jack replied.

"Was that how you were?" Ripley asked him.

"At first maybe, but not anymore."

"No, now you're just an ass."

"Hey!"

Everyone had set to work and Riley felt as useless as her sister and Jack did. Jack and Ripley went off to find Apone but Riley set her eyes on Bishop. He looked like he had his hands full with all the cases of…whatever it was he was trying to carry up the back of the ship and into the tank-like car they would be riding in.

"Need a hand?"

Bishop came to a pause and glanced at her. "Uh, sure." Taking some of the load off, she gave a soft smile at the sight of the napkin still tied on his finger. Not all androids were inhumane. As the two of them talked, Riley felt like she was back at work before all this alien stuff happened. Sure, she wouldn't normally be packing up extra ammo rounds and what not but being on the ship again, out here in space, it was…home to her. More home than Earth was, anyway.

"Now, we're about to get ready," Bishop told her as the dumped the empty bags in a barrel. "Go grab anything if you're taking it."  
As he walked back into the tank, Riley placed a hand on her hip. "What the hell would I bring with me?" She then caught herself. "I guess a gun wouldn't be a bad idea. Maybe I can snitch one off one of the Marines."

"Not if snitch means stealing."

The voice made her turn to find her good friend from this morning standing there with a grin.

"Oh…Uh…Hicks, right?" She asked, feeling the red rise in her cheeks.

"Dwayne," He nodded, holding his hand out.

"Anora," She replied, taking it. His hand was firm and warm. "Look, about this morning," She felt the blush completely take over. "I apologize."

He gave a wink as he walked past her. "What for?"

She turned and watched him join the rest of the Marines to ready their equipment. Twenty minutes later she still couldn't mellow herself out. She hadn't felt butterflies in her stomach like this for years; nearly 57.

(Oh, right in the chest, poor Dallas, lol)

"Stop being stupid," She told herself as she heard the aircraft behind her warm up. Stepping out of the way, she saw Bishop drive the tank out and opened the doors. They could all hear the Marines yelling at eachother before bursting out in their equipment with Apone trailing behind them as they came to a stop.

"Absolutely badasses! Let's pack 'em in! Get in there!" He ripped the door open and they filed in, each one to their seats. Ripley and Jack sat in a seat together towards the front, leaving Riley to sit across from them with Burke. She couldn't help but keep watching the Marines, a large smile on her face. It was completely amusing, especially when Hudson started his ranting.

"Ready to get it on? You know it!" He was locking everyone in their seats. "I'm ready, man. Ready to get it on! Go!" He smacked Drake's hand as Ferro announced their launching.

"This is nothing like our other job," Ripley sighed, resting her head on Jack's arm.

"No, no it isn't." He replied with a smile.

Riley could see it in his eyes as he looked at the Marine Corps. He had wanted that so bad but gave it up from Ripley and their family; just to have it ripped away from them like it had been after 57 years of sleep.

As they went on further with the drop, Riley entertained herself with several things. The talk. The sick noises Burke was making beside her, and the sleep that Hicks had fallen into.

"I got a bad feeling about this drop." Frost was saying.

"You always say that." Crowe sighed.

"When we get back without ya, I'll call your folks."

Riley watched then as Drake smashed his head against the side of his seat to fix his camera. "Tough bunch of fuckers here, aren't ya?"

"You know it, babe." Hudson grinned at her.

~Babe?~ Riley was surprised to hear that.

"Check it out. I am the ultimate badass," Hudson was continuing. "State of the badass art." The other where egging him on. "You do not wanna fuck with me. Check it out," He moved in closer to give Riley a better look. "Don't worry. Me and my squad of ultimate badasses will protect you." They gave waves and cheers as the trio laughed. "Check it out." He moved and began to point things out. "Independently targeting particle-beam phalanx. Whap! Fry half a city with this puppy. We got tactical smart missiles, phase-plasma pulse-rifles, RPGs. We got sonic electronic ballbreakers!" The ship gave a huge shake there. "We got nukes. We got knives, sharp sticks,"

"Well you're gonna lose something of it if you don't get your ass outta my face," Jack growled, shoving the man out of the way.

"Knock it off, Hudson!" Apone growled. "All right, gear up. Two minutes, people. Get hot." He then sighed. "Somebody wake up Hicks."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Riley and Jack are mine!**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Love at First Sight**_

"**It looks like a wasteland." **

Jack's comment made Riley look over her shoulder. He and Ripley had moved forward to look at LV-426 beneath them but she had stayed in her chair and watched the Marines as they got ready.

"Structure seems intact." Ripley commented.

"You only say that because we haven't seen the inside yet," Her sister commented from her seat.

"They still have power." Ripley replied.

"Then again, the aliens didn't really fuck with the power on the ship either, did they?"

"God you two," Ripley shook her head. "I'm just trying to make myself feel better and you knock it back down."

"Sorry, love," Jack grinned.

Riley snorted as they landed and the tank they were in took off. "Why feel good out here just to change attitude when we find out how horrible it is inside?"

"Ten seconds, people," Apone called to his men. "Look sharp. All right, I want a nice, clean dispersal this time."

"You ladies be careful out there, okay?" Riley grinned at the Marines as the vehicle came to a stop and the door opened. Hicks gave her a grin and then jumped out into the rain. She then stood up and joined the others at the screens. "God, looks like there hasn't been life out here in a couple of weeks." She found her view centered on Vasquez's screen as Hudson did a bypass and opened the door. She could feel her heart beat harder and louder as the doors opened into the dark passage; she caught Ripley squeezing Jack's hand. Both of them were just as nervous as she was.

The structure was ripped the pieces inside past the next door. Rain had leaked in through the holes and made a huge puddle in the walkway as electrical wires and chunks of metal were littered everywhere.

"Second team, move inside," Goreman ordered. "Hicks, take the upper level."

"_Sir, you copying this?"_ Apone asked. _"Looks like hits from small-arms fire. We got some explosives damages, probably seismic survey charges. Are you reading this? Keep it tight, people."_

"All right Hicks, Hudson, use your motion trackers."

That brought Riley's eyes to Hicks' screen and watched as they traveled on the top floor.

"_Nothing,"_ Hicks replied. _"Not a goddamn thing."_

"Which means they either killed eachother," Jack began.

"Or the Aliens are hibernating." Riley sighed, hanging her head.

"Quarter and search by twos." Gorman ordered.

"_Ok, Dietrich, Frost, you're up_," Hicks ordered when they came to a new area. There was a little commotion with Hudson and Vasquez with some mice but nothing serious yet.

"Ripley," Riley shoved her finger onto Hicks' screen.

"Wait, tell him to…" Ripley grabbed a headset. "Hicks, back up. Pan right." Hicks' screen turned to a large set of holes in the floor; almost like acid had caused them. "There."

"Son of a bitch," Jack sighed, running a hand over his head.

"_You seeing this all right?"_ Hicks asked. _"Looks melted. Somebody must have bagged one of the trio's bad guys here."_

"Acid for blood." Burke sighed.

Riley grabbed the headset from her sister. "Ha! Take that losers! All you bastards that laughed at us can suck it! I demanded apologies and ass-kissings when you all get back!" There were some laughs but they melted away to return to their serious mode.

"_If you like that,"_ Hudson began. _"You're gonna love this."_ It was another hole, huge in size, that went through several floors; Ripley gave a frown as Hudson hocked a logy and dropped it down.

"_Sir, this place is dead. Whatever happened here, I think we missed it."_ Apone commented.

Gorman sighed. "All right, the area is secure. Let's go check their computer."

"You think that is secure?" Jack commented.

"The area is secured."

"Let him believe what he wants," Riley gave a yawn. "When he dies it'll be his fault." Gorman glared at her and she gave a huge, sweet grin at him.

"First team, head for Operations. Hudson, see if you can get their CPU on-line."

"_Affirmative."_

"Hicks, meet me at the south lock. We're coming in."

"_He's coming in,"_ Hudson's voice rang on Vasquez's screen; he had covered his own mic but hadn't thought of hers. _"I feel safer already."_

"_Pendejo jerkoff."_

Gorman had already left but Riley had heard it loud and clear and gave a laugh.

As she stepped out into the rain, Riley felt her heartbeat quicken. ~Keep calm, baby girl,~ She told herself. ~This is just like those Resident Evil games that you played with dad all those years ago. The only difference is that these are aliens that are superfast and strong and not undead slowpokes that you can run by easily.~ Riley gave a sigh. ~Who am I kidding? We're all gonna die.~

"Don't worry," She turned her head to find Bishop walking beside her. "We'll be fine."

"You're so positive," Riley replied. "But only because you haven't seen this before." She rolled her head as they entered the compound. "I hope you can keep it."

Ripley paused outside the building and Jack turned back to her, placing an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Don't worry, Eleanor," He told her. "I'll keep anything from happening to you if we do run into our sneaky bastards, all right? I can promise you that."

Ripley nodded and grabbed the hand around her shoulders and gave it a tight squeeze as they followed her sister inside.

The south lock as worse than the north one. Riley glanced around as Drake approached them.

"Sir, they sealed off this wing at both ends, welded the doors and blocked off the stairs with heavy equipment. But it looks like the barricade didn't hold."

"Any bodies?"

"No, sir."

"Last stand." Frost commented.

"Must have been a hell of a fight." Drake said.

"Yeah, looks that way." Hicks agreed.

"It wasn't a fight," Jack grunted, Ripley still gripping to his hand. "They weren't Marines or soldiers. These were maintenance workers with children. It was a massacre."

"I agree," Riley sighed. "Maybe a few of them held their own for a little while but the moment those bastards got to them…" She let it stop there and shook her head.

"All right, Drake, this way. We should be able to cut though the med lab to Operations."

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Riley whispered to herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"Don't worry," She gave a little jump and glanced to her right to find Hicks beside her. "Stick close to me and you'll be fine."  
She gave a small grin. "Promise?"

He grinned back. "Promise."

"Son of a bitch!" Jack's growl made them all turn. Riley froze. In six tubes before them sat three facehuggers. Her anger rose instantly.

"I knew it!" She roared. "Doing tests on them? That's why all these stupid fuckers are dead!"

"Are those the same ones?" Burke asked, glancing at the three of them as they entered the room.

Ripley nodded her head. The man moved in closer to the creature in the last tube. "Careful, Burke." He glanced back at her before turning back to the alien; Riley gave a small jump and a laugh as the facehugger tried to get at him but was stopped by the tube, the tail wagging and the strange tube in the middle of it look for a passage to slither down to lay its egg.

"Looks like love at first sight to me." Hicks grinned at Burke.

"Oh, he likes you, Burke," Drake joined in.

Burke looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Two are alive, the rest are dead," Bishop announced, looking through some papers. "Surgically removed before embryo implantation. Subject Marachuk, John J., died during the procedure. They killed him, taking it off."

"Of course they did," Jack sighed, shaking his head. "The facehuggers don't like to be removed from their hosts. I have to say that I'd rather died there without knowing it before the chestburster gets to have me, you know?"

Riley and Ripley both gave a shiver, remembering that event with Kane. "Amen." They remarked together.

"Yo Hicks," Frost called as his motion tracker started to go off. "I think we got something here."

"Behind us." Hicks looked at the screen.

"One of us?" Ripley asked.

"Apone, where are your people?" Gorman called. "Anybody in D Block?"

"_Uh, that's a negative. We're all in Operations."_

That set everyone on edge again and Drake moved forward with his gun. "Talk to me, Frosty."

"Let's keep moving, baby."

Riley followed behind Hicks, her sister and brother-in-law behind her, and the rest trailing behind them. She listened and watched as they were led out into the halls again but found nothing. As they beeping got louder, Riley froze and glanced up at the ceiling for a moment until she jumped as Hicks' gun went off.

"Damn," she cried, her head racing.

"Fuck," Drake sighed.

"Hold up," Hicks turned to look at the sisters and nodded with his head, signaling them forward. Sharing a look with her sister, Riley moved forward with her, unsure of what he wanted. Following him down to the vent, she gasped.

"What is it?" Jack asked, moving up behind them.

"It's a child," Ripley answered him, eyes wide. "Hey, shh, it's all right." The thought of anyone, let alone a child, being alive still made them all smile as Hicks reached in to grab her. "It's all right. Don't be afraid. Come on. We won't hurt you." Ripley continued to coo to the child; until she bit Hicks and took off under the floors. "Don't let her go."

"She's under the grill!"

"Frost, get your light up here."

"Where'd she go," Riley took a step back and just watched as the rest of them swirled around in circles, watching the child as she moved like a damn rat beneath their feet before she slipped into a vent. Ripley moved after her.

"Well, that was entertaining." She commented with a chuckle.

"Aren't you going to go help her?" Jack asked her. "You can fit in the vent, too."

"Yeah, so could Bishop or Burke or Gorman." She grinned. "Besides, Ripley's the one that's good with kids, not me." She glanced at Hicks. "How's your hand?"

He looked at where he had been bitten for a moment before giving a thumbs-up.

It wasn't too long after that that Ripley returned with the child in her arms and they made camp at Operations. Riley watched with a smile as Gorman tried to get answers out of the child but she made no move to answer him and just stared.

"He doesn't know how to talk to kids, does he?" She asked.

Hicks gave a grin as Jack and Ripley ran them off. "He doesn't know how to talk to anyone."

Riley nodded in agreement. "No worries, though. Ripley and Jack will get her to talk. They know how to deal with kids."

"And you don't?" He glanced at her.

"Well, I knew how to deal with my niece, but that doesn't mean I liked it," She gave a chuckle. "The only kid I would deal with happily is my own and I don't have any so that should answer your question."

Hicks gave a laugh. "Yes, indeed it does." He began to fidget with something in the desk beside them. "So…no husband like your sister?"

Riley raised a brow for a moment before shaking her head. "Nope. There was one that I HAD hoped to marry but, he uh…"

"Left?"

"You could say that," Riley grumbled. "If getting ripped through an air duct by one of our creepy friends stands for leaving."

"Ah," Hicks felt guilt run through him. "My apologies."

"No need to," She smiled at him as she stood up. "Now, let's go see what Hudson can find on the screens, shall we?"

Hicks continued to grin at her. "You don't like to just sit around and wait, do you?"

"With all the shit that's going on? Hell no. I'll sit and wait when I'm on that ship on the way back home." She answered him.

Hicks watched as she moved towards the other Marines. "I second that."

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Riley and Jack are mine!**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Aliens Strike Back**_

"**Yo! Stop your grinnin' and drop your linen! **Found them." Hudson's call grabbed everyone's attention, bringing them closer to the computer he was on.

"They alive?" Gorman asked.

"Probably not," Riley replied, crossing her arms as she took a closer look at the screen.

"Unknown," Hudson told him. "But it looks like all of them over at the processing station…sub-level three…under the main cooling towers."

"It looks like a goddamn town meeting." Hicks commented, a confused look on his face.

"Or a feast," Jack joined in, taking a look at the screen himself.

Gorman wore a smile on his face. "Let's saddle up, Apone."

"Aye, sir." The lead man turned to his troops. "All right, let's go. They ain't paying us by the hour. Head 'em out. Ok, Frost, you're driving."

"I guess that means we stay here?" Riley asked.

"Hell no," Jack replied. "I'm at least going in the damn tank."

…

"So, you're name's Newt, huh?" The young girl looked up at the woman that sat beside her. Riley gave a smile. "I'm Riley, Ripley's sister. I heard you don't like to talk but I'm just gonna say one thing. I am impressed that you were able to stay alive this long on your own. Very impressed. You are one hell of a little girl."

Newt stared at the woman for a moment before beginning to pet the doll's head with a large smile on her face.

Jack watched them for a moment longer before turning back to the Marines as the tank came to a stop. "You guys be careful in there, you hear? No stupid actions, got it?" Apone gave him a nod before the troops moved out.

"I want a straight 'V' deployment, second team on left flank." Gorman ordered into his headset. "Advance on axial six-six-four. Tracker on-line. Set the V-gain to filter R-F ambient. Forty meters in, bearing two-two-one, there should be a stairwell."

"They're gonna die," Newt decided to comment.

Riley gave a sigh. "Most likely, but let's keep our fingers crossed, shall we?" The little girl gave a soft nod.

"No need for such depression around a child, Riley." Jack commented, watching the screens as the Marines continued to move in.

"What is that?" Gorman asked, looking at Ripley.

She shook her head, taking in the strange substance that had been created on the walkways. "I don't know."

"Looks like something the Xenomorphs would make. Like a nest or something, maybe." Riley commented, leaning in for a better look. "Has to be. Dallas told me about something like this last time when they returned."

"You don't think there are more eggs, do you?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Who knows? Most likely if they found them. These idiots wouldn't have destroyed the egg field if they took in the facehuggers for tests." Ripley commented.

"Then maybe we should call the Marines out," Riley suggested. "Before it's too late."

"And just leave the colonists there?" Ripley asked.

"They're probably dead already anyway," Jack rubbed his chin. "But at the same time, we're not sure."

"They're dead," Newt joined in, playing with her doll head again.

"Well, that answers that question," Riley straightened back up and watched as the Marines continued on through the path; her bad feeling growing worse and worse as she watched them move.

"Busy little creatures, huh?" Burke commented.

"Lieutenant, what do those pulse-rifles fire?" Ripley asked.

Gorman glanced at her. "Ten millimeter explosive-tip caseless. Standard light armor-piercing round. Why?"

"Well, look where your team is." The woman replied.

Jack caught on. "Oh shit; right beneath the primary heat exchangers. If they fire in there, they'll risk rupturing the cooling system and if that happens-"

"Yippee-Kai-yay, Motherfucker." Riley snorted.

"A thermonuclear explosion," Burke nodded.

"Oh, great," Burke sighed. "Wonderful. Shit!" Jack clapped a hand on his shoulder as he sighed. "Look. Uh…Apone. Look, we can't have any firing in there. I, uh, I want you to collect magazines from everybody.

"_Is he fuckin' crazy?" _Hudson demanded.

"_Then what the hell are we supposed to use, man? Harsh language?" _Frost asked.

"Flame units only. I want rifles slung." Gorman answered.

"_Sir, I-"_

"Just do it, Sergeant. And no grenades."

"It might be a good idea to tell them why so they don't be stupid and use the rifles anyway." Jack commented but he was ignored.

"Moron." Riley sighed, shaking her head as the Marines continued on.

"Any movement?"

"_Nothing. Zip."_

But that was spoken a little too early as the cameras found the colonists, all dead and hanging from the black substance on the walls.

"Looks like you were right on the whole nest idea," Jack told Riley.

"Newt," Ripley looked at the child. "Go sit up front. Go on. Now!"

As the girl moved away, they all watched as more and more cocooned colonists appeared, some of them with large holes in their chests. Riley closed her eyes for a moment as the memory of Kane's ordeal passed through her mind before calming her breath and continuing to watch as dead Facehuggers and eggs all joined in.

"The other bastards aren't too far behind now," Jack commented, his firm eyes on the screens. "They better be-" He was cut off by cries of a live colonist and watched as the woman asked for them to kill her.

"No, she's got a bastard inside her!" Riley cried, watching as the little prick decided to burst out of her. "Shoot it! Shoot it!"

"No!" Ripley cried. Jack gathered his wife into his arms and held her, blocking her view as the little alien burst out of the body, it's little mouths chomping as it gave out cries. Apone pulled out a flamethrower and took care of it but that just made things worse. "No! Get out of there!" Riley could see the movement on the walls from different cameras. The fully grown Xenomorphs had been there the entire time, watching, and decided to make themselves known now. "Hurry! Run!"

~The bastards knew they were there, they just didn't do anything,~ Riley told herself, watching as the catastrophe began. ~They didn't plan on doing anything to them, until Apone killed one of the babies. But why? What's going on?!~

Dietrich was the first to go, followed by Frost who was set on fire, as well as the magazines he held exploded. Vasquez and Drake began to fire off their weapons. Gorman was lost as things went hectic. He tried to take control but he had no idea what to do in a situation like this and as more and more Marines were dying he got further and further lost.

"I am not going to stand here and watch this, dammit!" Jack growled as Hicks and Hudson led whoever else was left out of there. Jack hurried from the screen and jumped into the drivers seat, heading into the building as Ripley grabbed Newt and held on to her.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Gorman went to stand up to stop the other man but Riley cut him off with a punch to the face.

"Saving your damn team, you idiot! Now sit down and just shut the fuck up!" Riley hurried into the back of the tank and searched through the area to see if there were any guns left; she found a small handgun and gripped it. "Better than nothing; just in case."

Jack wasted no time and just burst in through all the walls. Riley clung to a rail and held on, eyes set of the side door as she waited for it to open. She had no real use with a gun but she was going to try her hardest to kill any of those creepy bastards if they even thought about moving in through that door after they saved what Marines were left; if any were left.

"Open the door!" Jack cried back as the tank came to a stop after a final jerk. Burke moved forward and pulled the door open, revealing Hicks standing there with Hudson clinging to him as Vasquez and Drake continued to fire and kill the Xenomorphs that were chasing them.

"Drake, come on, man!" Vasquez cried as she joined them on the tank. She watched as one of the aliens popped up behind drake and fired at it. Riley, knowing what was going to happen, tried to stop her but was too late. The Acid-blood exploded everywhere and splattered all over Drake. The man gave a cry and fell backwards, his flamethrower firing inside. Burke grabbed an extinguisher and took care of it quickly as Hicks held Vasquez back from going outside again.

"He's gone!"

"No! Drake's out there! Drake's coming!"

"He's gone!"

"No, he's not!"

"Forget him! He's gone!" Hicks shoved her away and grabbed the door, pulling it closed as Jack began to move the tank again. An alien popped up though and decided to try and force its way in. "Get on the goddamn door!"

Vasquez and Hudson moved forward but the three Marines weren't strong enough. Riley took a breath and stepped forward. One foot on Hicks' back, Riley pushed herself up and then shoved her other foot in the Alien's face, catching it off guard and shoving it back outside. The door slammed shut and Hicks dropped his head against it, breathing hard.

Jack went crazy and stormed out the building again, knocking everyone off of their feet and to the floor. Pushing herself back up again, Riley grabbed the rail and clutched the gun she held to her chest, breathing hard herself. Out of all the Marines, only three were left. Only Hicks, Hudson, and Vasquez.

The moment they bumps and grinds from outside hit them, Jack slowed down the tank and came to a stop, taking a moment before turning to check on his wife.

"You all right?"

"Yeah," Ripley nodded, still holding Newt to her.

"Riley, you all right back there?"

"No worries; just scared out of my damn mind." She called back, her knees shaking. "Gorman's out, though, I'm afraid."

"It might be a concussion, but he's alive," Hicks commented, checking the knocked-out man.

"No, man, he's dead!" Vasquez growled and went to grab him. "Wake up, pendejo! I'm going to kill you!"

Hicks blocked her with an arm. "Back off. Right now." She moved away, cursing as Hicks called for a first-aid kit.

"Hey. Hey, look." Hudson was staring at the screens. "The Sarge and Dietrich aren't dead, man. Their signs are real low, but they ain't dead."

"Then we go back and get them." Vasquez said instantly.

"Fuck that!" Hudson cried,

"We don't leave people behind!"

"I ain't going back!"

"You can't help them!" Ripley's voice cut them off. "You can't.

"They're probably already cocooned like the colonists were," Jack sighed, closing his eyes. "Waiting for the facehuggers; maybe already latched on to."

Hudson looked like he was about to shit himself. "Oh, dear Lord Jesus, this ain't happenin', man."

"God damn it." Hicks sighed.

"This can't be happenin', man. This isn't happenin'."

"Hudson, listen," Riley moved up next to him and placed an arm around his shoulders. "This is happening but now is not the time to freak out, all right? We gotta think up of a plan so just try and stay calm, okay?"

Vasquez turned to them. "We've got seven canisters of CN-20. I say we roll them in there and nerve gas the whole fucking nest."

"It's worth a try, but we don't know if it'll affect them." Hicks replied.

"Let's just bug out and call it even, okay? What are we talking about this for?" Hudson asked.

"I say we take off and nuke the entire site from orbit." Ripley told them, smoking a cigarette. "It's the only way to be sure."

"And that, my friends, is why I married her." Jack pulled his wife to him and gave her forehead a kiss. "Best idea I've heard all day."

"Fuckin' 'A'." Hudson nodded.

"Hold on one second," Burke jumped in. "This installation has a substantial dollar value attached to it."

"Fuck that," Riley growled.

"They can bill me." Ripley agreed.

"Ok, look. This is an emotional moment for all of us, ok? I know that. But let's not make snap judgments, please. This is clearly, clearly and important species we're dealing with and I don't think that you or I or anybody has the right-"

"Oh, don't even start," Riley took a step forward. "Look, I understand that this is just a species trying to live its life but you and I know for a damn fact that this is not why you're after it. Do you think I'm stupid?" Riley got up in his face. "I'm smart enough to know that you're trying to take it back to Earth for some stupid military shit so you can just shut the fuck up and sit down before I make you, understand?"

"Damn, you tell him, girl." Jack grinned.

"Corporal Hicks," the man looked at Riley as she continued to glare at Burke. "You're in control now that Sarge is gone and Gorman is out, right?"

"This operation is under Military jurisdiction," Ripley caught on to what her sister was saying. "Hicks is next in chain of command, right?"

"Yeah…yeah, that's right." He didn't sound too happy about it though, and he hung his head.

"Yeah." Burke sighed. "Look, this is a multimillion dollar installation," He continued to try. He can't make that decision. He's just a grunt. Uh, no offense."

Hicks pulled a face. "None taken." He turned to his headset. "Ferro, do you copy?"

"_Standing by."_

"Prep for dust-off. We are going to need immediate evac."

"_Roger. On our way."_

"I say we take off, nuke the site from orbit." Hicks shot the sisters a look. "It's the only way to be sure. Let's do it."

Hudson and Jack carried Gorman as Vasquez and Hicks led the way. Burke trudged behind and Riley and Ripley had Newt pinned between them, Riley still hanging on to that small handgun she had found. When they came to a halt, Hicks tossed out a flare or two and they didn't have to wait long to see the dropship… until it went haywire and crashed, making them flee from the scene.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Riley and Jack are mine!**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**What Next?**_

"**That's everything, right?" **Riley stood there, watching as the Marines gathered what supplies that they had left. They had returned to Bishop and the base with barely anytime to nightfall. "All right. This is absolutely everything that we could salvage out of the APC wreckage." Hicks began with a sigh. Jack grabbed a gun and looked at it. "We got four pulse-rifles with about fifty rounds each."

"That don't sound good," Riley commented.

The Marine looked at her. "It's not. We got fifteen of these M-40 grenades," Ripley reached forward and kept Newt from grabbing one of them.

"Is this the only flamethrower?" Jack asked, looking at the gun in his hands.

"Yeah," Hicks nodded. "It's only half-full, but it's functional. There's another one damaged so I don't know about that one."

Jack gave a grin. "I might be able to fix that." Ripley looked at her husband. She had a repeat of their first event with the Xenomorphs on the _Nostromo _all those years ago. Jack and Parker had been the ones to create the flamethrowers that they had used all those years ago; maybe he would be able to pull the second one back together.

"Is there any good news in all of this?" Riley sighed, crossing her arms.

"Yep," Hicks turned and placed a hand on a set of cases behind him on the table. "We got four of these Robot sentries with display and scanners intact. They really kick ass. I think they'll come in handy."

"The question should be how much ammo they have." Riley commented.

"About 500 apiece," Hicks answered her.

~That makes the total to be 2000,~ She commented to herself. ~But with these Aliens I doubt that'll last very long.~

Ripley looked at the Marine. "How long after we're declared overdue can we expect a rescue?"

Hicks and Vasquez shared a silent look before he answered. "Seventeen days."

"Seventeen days?" Apparently Hudson didn't like that answer. "Hey, man, I don't wanna rain on your parade but we're not gonna last seventeen hours. Those things are gonna come in here just like they did before, and they're gonna come in here and they're gonna-"

"Hudson! Hudson!" Ripley cut the marine's voice off. "This little girl survived longer than that with no weapons and no training." She glanced at Newt. The girl had placed Hick's helmet on her head and turned to give Hudson a silent salute.

"Why don't you put her in charge?" The man growled.

"You better just start dealing with it, dude," Jack slipped an arm around the other man's shoulders. "Because we need you in control, not losing it, all right? You're a marine. You bastards can last longer than just seventeen days, can't you?" Hudson gave a sigh before turning his head. "Good, now come with me. We're gonna go get a drink and try and fix this thing," He held up the broken flamethrower before leading the other man out into the hall.

"Vasquez," Riley turned to look at the other woman. "Can I get you to get on the terminal and pull up a floor plan? Blueprints? Anything that holds all the passages from air ducts to access tunnels to anything."

Vasquez gave a nod and Hicks glanced at the sister. "You have an idea?"

"A little," Riley nodded, watched as Ripley spoke to Newt. "But I'm going to have to see the plans before I can piece it all together." She closed her eyes for a moment before locking them with him. "I don't plan on dying here. Not after all the shit I've already been through."

"I'll be in med lab." Bishop commented, glancing at the sisters. "I'll check on Gorman, continue my analysis." Riley gave a nod but Ripley glared at him.

"Fine. You do that."

Riley gave a sigh and glanced at her sister. "It's not Ash, Ripley. Bishop doesn't work for the company. He's with the military."

"You trust him, Riley?" Her sister looked at her like she was crazy. "You know damn well that he could-"

"You can't blame him for what those bastards did to us. I'm more worried about this bastard," She shoved a thumb over her shoulder at Burke. "Bishop hasn't done anything yet to piss you off so if you can't control yourself around him, let me deal with him and you just take care of the girl, all right?" Not waiting for an answer, Riley turned from her sister and took a few steps away. Taking a deep sigh, she rubbed her temples.

"Try and calm down," Hicks' voice made her glance to the side at the man that moved up beside her. "I know things are stressful but, like you told your sister, if you can't control yourself, just let me deal with it." He grinned as she gave a snort. "Or you could talk to me. I do know how to listen, you know."

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Riley turned and leaned her back against the wall, crossing her arms. "But I'm afraid that this isn't the time for you to be so. We're in a lot of shit, here."

"I agree on that," He reached forward and grabbed the handgun off of her belt. "But I still don't like the thought of you having this."

"Honey," Riley gave a small laugh. "In a time like this, I'm willing to give anyone a gun; as long as they know how to use it."

Hicks gave her a grin. "And do you know how to use one?"

"Not the best possible way, no, but if those things are three feet in front of me, I can assure you that I won't miss."

"I am sure that you wouldn't," Hicks grinned at her, placing the handgun on a table. "But later, I'll give you proper instructions on how to handle this guy," He placed a hand on one of the pulse-rifles. "Just in case."

Riley glanced off as Vasquez and the others all returned and gathered around to look at the floor plans. "I'll hold you to that." She told him as she moved by.

He gave a small grin, looking after her. "You won't have too."

…

"So this service tunnel must be how they're moving back and forth," Ripley commented, running her finger along the map.

"That's right," Hudson nodded as Jack picked up Newt and gave her a better view of what they were looking at. "It moves from the processing station right into the sub-level here." He gave orders for Ripley, who was holding the controller, to move the map.

"Check out the pressure door," Jack pointed at the screen. "Can we do something with this?"

"Like what?" Riley asked him.

Ripley seemed to understand what her husband was saying. "We could put one of those remote sentry units in the tunnel and seal the door."

"That would work," Hicks nodded. "But we gotta figure on them getting into the complex."

"Right," Ripley nodded, her mind gears working. "So we repair the barricades at these two intersections."

"Right," Jack nodded. "Then we can wield some steel over these three ducts," He pointed them out on the map.

Riley caught on to it as well. "That's a good idea. That way the only way they can get at is us from these two corridors. There we can set up the guns."

Hicks stared at the three of them with a small grin on his face. "Outstanding. Now all we need is a deck of cards."

"No worries, got that taken care of," Jack grinned, pulling a pack of cards out.

"Really?" Riley raised her brow. "Why do you have a pack of cards in your pocket?"

"I could answer that, but I don't think that it would be suitable for the ears of a child and then your sister might not like me revealing-" Ripley elbowed her husband in the stomach to shut him up as the others all laughed.

"Oh, I did not need that image in my head," Riley sighed, turning from the maps. ~And the fact that my sister and I have the same body form just makes it all so much worse!~ she gave a shudder at that.

"All right, people," Hicks straightened up. "Let's move like we've got a purpose.

"Affirmative." Hudson nodded.

"Hudson, Vasquez, the three of us are going to go take care of those doors and set up the sentries."

"No problem," Hudson nodded and Vasquez said something in Spanish before turning away.

Riley turned to Hicks. "What can I do?"

"Come with me." He told her.

As Newt and Burke helped Ripley pull in food and water from what was left of the area, Riley helped Hicks weld another passage shut with objects of steel. Rolling her neck as they came to a final finish, she sat down on a nearby chair and gave a sigh.

"You all right?" Hicks asked, kneeling before her.

"Your concern is touching, but it's not necessary," She told him. "Now, when we get back home then I'll take it all if you still want to give it."

Hicks gave a laugh and dropped his head for a moment before reaching into his pocket. "Here, I want you to put this on."

Riley looked at the watch he held out to her. "You know, I thought it was supposed to be a ring."

Hicks gave a laugh. "Oh. You'll only get that if you're good enough to last through this with me."

Riley gave a laugh herself, pleased that, despite what was happening, she had someone that could keep up with her and make her worry disappear with laughter. "What is it?" she asked, taking it and getting a better look.

"It's a locator," He answered her. "I'll be able to find you anywhere in the complex on this," Hicks pulled out a range meter. "It's just a precaution."

"A precaution that I appreciate but don't need." She told him with a small smile. "I would rather this been given to the child, if you understand."

"Of course I understand," Hicks nodded. He took the locator back and stood before grinning back at her again. "That just means that I won't let you out of my sight for a second."

Riley gave a snicker. "You say that but the true question is will you be able to?"

…

"Eleanor," Ripley turned at her name to see Jack moving up behind her, returning from his little mission with Vasquez and Hudson. "How you doing?"

"As fine as I can be," She answered him, turning back to Newt. Hicks was currently placing a locator on her arm, explaining what it was meant for. "We gotta stay strong and try and beat these bastards."

"Not try," Jack told his wife. "We're gonna win again, Ripley. I promise you that. I am going to get you and your sister out of this alive again," He watched as his wife's eyes slithered to Newt. "The kid, too. We'll get her out of this too."

"She won't have anywhere to go. Her whole family died here. What will happen to her?" Ripley asked.

"Need you really ask that question when you already know damn well what you're gonna make me do?" Jack grunted, crossing his arms. He closed his eyes for a moment. "She's…almost the same age Amanda was…" he opened his eyes and gave her a sharp glare. "She won't replace her, Eleanor."

"I know that, Jack. I'm not trying to replace her!" Ripley replied. "But I'm not going to throw her away once we got back to Earth, either."

Jack sighed and dropped his arms. "You need some rest. Grab the kid and head up to the Med Lab. I'll bring you some food in a little while. I'm going to go check with the others and the situation."

"Be careful," Ripley told him.

He gave her a grin and a thumbs-up. "No need to worry babe. I'm Jack fuckin' Rush. These bastards ain't gonna be able to kill me."

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Riley and Jack are mine!**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**A plan is formed**_

"**Is she okay?"**

"She's your sister, Ripley. You ask her." Jack sighed. They were all gathered in a room, talking about what they were going to do next. Everyone's tensions were high so it wasn't a calming atmosphere. Having just put Newt to bed, they were now listening to Bishop's report. "Besides, you can talk to her better than I can and you know that. You're twins for God sakes."

Riley had been silent for the last hour or two, making her sister wonder if something was wrong; other than the fact they were once again in battle with Xenomorphs and about to die.

"The Molecular acid oxidizes after the creature's death, completely neutralizing it." Bishop was telling them.

"Well, that sucks," Jack crossed his arms. "There goes my plan about using it against them.

"Using it against them?" Hicks raised a brow.

"Yeah. Killing one of them and using its blood against the others; like tossing it on them or something and watching them squeal and burn."

"Yeah, you have fun getting that close to one," Hudson grunted.

"You know, that's very interesting," Ripley growled, her patience wearing thin. "But it doesn't really get us anywhere, does it? I'm trying to figure out what we're dealing with."

"It's really not that hard, now is it?" Riley finally spoke up; she moved in closer to the others in the room. "The aliens built a nest out of the colonists. Moved the people to be hosts for their Facehuggers. Which also means that there are more of these eggs that Kane found on the ship last time we were here, right?"

"Right," Jack's mind was working fast. "So that means…there's something laying the eggs right? There has to be. Kinda like a beehive, right? Or ants."

"There's a Queen," Bishop nodded.

"And she's badass, man," Hudson joined. "I mean big." He measured with his fingers.

"These things ain't ants." Vasquez told him.

"I know that," He growled.

"Bishop," Ripley began. "I want these specimens destroyed as soon as you're finished with them, is that clear?"

Bishop glanced off to the side. "Mr. Burke gave instructions that they were to be kept alive and in stasis for return to the company labs."

"What?" Riley looked at him in surprise.

"He was very specific about it." He told her.

"Just kill the fuckers," Jack told the robot, turning to leave the room. "I'll deal with Burke."

"Uh-oh," Riley watched as the man stormed out. "You might want to go catch up to your boyfriend before he kills the other guy."

"Yeah," Ripley nodded and then gave a smile. "But it won't hurt if he get's a little beating, right?"

Riley chuckled as her sister left the room. When she finally caught up to Jack, she was surprised that he hadn't laid a finger on Burke and was just asking him questions.

"Those two specimens are worth millions to the bio-weapons division." Burke was telling him. "Now, if you're smart we can all come out of this as heroes ndd we will be set up for life."

"Set up for life?" Jack repeated him. "Bullshit, dude. That's just your stupidity talking."

"You're crazy," Ripley joined in. "Do you know that? Do you really think that you can get a dangerous creature like that past ICC quarantine?"

"How can they impound it if they don't know about it?" Burke asked her.

"Oh, I'll let them know all about it." Jack replied. "Kane's granddaughter works for ICC quarantine and I'm sure she'll be happy to hear all about the damn creature that killed her grandfather that you're trying to sneak back in."

"And they'll also know that you were responsible fo r the deaths of the 157 colonists."

"Wait a second," Burke stood up.

"He's the asshole that sent them to the ship?" Jack asked his wife.

"You're wrong."

She nodded. "I just checked the Colony log, Directive dated 6-12-79, signed Burke, Carter J. You sent them out there and you didn't even warn them. Why didn't you warn them, Burke?"

"Okay, look," Burke began. "What if that ship didn't even exist? Did you think about that? I didn't know. So if I made a major security situation out of it, everybody steps in. Ministration steps in, and there's no exclusive right for anybody. Nobody wins. So I made a decision and it was wrong. It was a bad call, Ripley. It was a bad call."

"Bad call?" Jack watched as his wife grabbed Burke and slammed him against the wall. "These people are dead, Burke! Don't you have any idea what you've done here? Well, I'm going to make sure they nail you right to the wall for this. You're not gonna sleaze your way out of this one. Right to the wall." She let him go and backed away."

"Ripley," Burke called after her. "I…you know I expected more from you; from all of you. I thought you'd be smarter than this."

"Well, in the words of my sister," Ripley glared at him. "I'm happy to disappoint you."

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her from the room. "God, I love you."

She gave a chuckle before pausing for a moment. "Kane's granddaughter words for ICC quarantine?" Ripley asked her husband.

Jack gave a shrug. "Who knows?"

Ripley went to reply but an alarm from the Robot sentries went off and they rushed back to the others.

"What is it?" Hudson asked. "What's going on?"

"They're coming." Hicks replied. He and Riley were sitting in front of the screens.

"Where?"

"In the tunnel."

As the firing began, Riley bit her lower lip, nervous at how fast the ammo for the guns were depleting. There were over a hundred of these creatures. This just had to be the first group of them. There's no way they were going to be able to survive against all of them. Newt survived because the Aliens hadn't know that she was there. They now knew that there was someone else here with them and they were pissed that they had been attacked.

Guns B and A were empty and thumping could be heard from the Pressure door.

"Man, listen to that," Hudson commented.

"Good God," Jack hung his head.

"_Bishop here."_ Came the voice over Hick's headpiece. _"I'm afraid I have some bad news." _

"Well, that's a switch." Hudson growled.

What Bishop had been talking about was the Emergency Venting.

"That's beautiful, man," Hudson chuckled as he walked away. "That beats it all."

"What does that mean, though?" Riley asked him.. "I understand that's not good…"

"It means it's going to blow." Hicks told her. He glanced at Bishop. "How long do we have?"

"Four hours." Was his answer. "A blast Radius of 30 Kilometers. Equal to about 40 Megatons."

"We got problems." Hicks sighed, turning away himself.

"I don't believe this. I don't fucking believe this!"

"Why can't we shut it down from here?" Ripley asked.

"I'm sorry," Bishop replied. "The crash caused too much damage. An overload is inevitable at this point."

"Oh, man," Hudson continued on his rant. "I was getting short. 4 more weeks and out. Now I'm going to buy it on this rock."

"Dude, just shut up," Riley growled at him. "Or I'm going to toss you in the hall with the aliens!"

"Well, look at it this way," Jack decided to grin. "At least the damn aliens will die."

"Yeah," Ripley nodded. "With us right along with them."

"Not necessarily," Riley turned from the window. "We still have the other drop-ship, don't we?"

"Yeah, up in space," Vasquez replied.

"Can't we bring it down on remote?" Ripley asked, agreeing with her sister.

"How?" Hudson asked her. "The Transmitter was on the APC. It's wasted."

"I don't care how, but we better thing of a way. And think of one fast."

"Think of what? We're fucked! We're doomed!"

Hicks shut Hudson up, his brain working fast. "What about the Colony transmitters? The uplink Tower down at the other end? Why can't we-"

Bishop shook his head. "The hard wiring between here and there was damaged. We can't align the dish."

"Well, somebody's going to have to go out there," Ripley told them. "Take a portable terminal and patch it in manually."

Hudson was just getting worse and worse. "Oh yeah, sure! With those things running around? You can count me out!"

"Yeah, I guess we can count you out of everything," Hicks told him.

"What kind of marine are you?" Jack asked him. "It's your job to do crazy shit like that, right?"

"Hey, fuck you man!"

"All of you just shut up!" Riley ordered them. "If no one else will go then I'll fucking do it."

"Riley," Ripley sounded shocked. "You won't know what to do!"

She gave a frown. "Well, I can learn really quick. All I need are instructions and I'll be fine. I-" She gave a pause when Bishop put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go," He told them. "I'm the only one qualified to remote-pilot the ship anyway."

Hudson liked that idea. "Yeah, man, Bishop should go. Good idea."

"Believe me," He began. I'd rather not. I may be synthetic, but I'm not stupid." He glanced to the side and Riley gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

He glanced back at her. "It's not your fault."

Ripley, Riley, and Vasquez went with Bishop to a Conduit that could take him to where he needed to get.

"How long?" Ripley asked as he climbed into the tube.

"This conduit runs almost to the uplink assembly," Bishop replied. "180 meters. Say 40 minutes to crawl down there. An hour to patch in and align the antenna, 30 minutes to prep the ship. And about 50 minutes flight time."

"It's gonna be close," Riley sighed, scratching her head. She gave a chuckle as Vasquez handed the synthetic a gun and he gave it to Ripley. "Be careful."

"Good luck." Ripley nodded.

"See you soon."

"Vaya Con Dios, man," Vasquez gave him her own farewell before they welded the tube back together.

"I wouldn't be able to do that," Riley sighed. "I'd have a panic attack being confined in that small hole."

"That, and your boobs would get in the way." Her sister teased.

"Shut it."

When the trio returned to the others they found that the Aliens had returned, this time in the other hall. The guns went down just like the other two had but the Aliens retreated in the end; for now.

"Next time they walk right up and knock." Hicks sighed.

"Yeah," Ripley nodded. "But they don't know that."

Jack agreed with his wife. "They'll probably be looking for other ways in now. It gives us a little time at least."

"Maybe we got 'em demoralized." Hudson offered.

"Shut up," Vasquez hissed.

"I want you two walking perimeter," Hicks told them. Hudson looked like he was about to say something but the other man wasn't having it. "Move!"

"Ripley," The woman looked at Jack as Hicks continued to talk to his men. "I want you to go and get some sleep with the kid."

"I'm fine," She told him but he shook his head.

"You need to sleep. We all do. We'll take turns. If anything happens, I'll come get you, all right?"

"Fine," She sighed and turned to leave."

"You should go with her," Jack told Riley.

She shook her head. "Like you said, we'll take turns. I'll go after her."

"Then stay here with Hicks. I'll go help the two of them." He grabbed one of the guns and moved after the two marines.

"Is he going to be okay?" Hicks asked.

"Jack was in the Marines before he left to marry my sister. He hasn't done it in a while but he can take care of himself." Riley told him, taking a drink of water from the cup sitting there on the table beside her.

"You know," Hicks leaned against the table across from her. "You don't seem as upset as your sister does. Why is that?"

"Jack and my sister hate these things to death but I guess you can say that I don't."

"You don't?" He raised a brow.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want to have anything to do with these creatures. I would be completely happy if someone else and their crew had been the ones to suffer at the hands of these things, but you can't really blame these creatures, can you? They're just trying to survive like any other species. It's like hating lion for attacking someone. It's just what they do. You get close to anything and you'll be attacked by them, don't you think?"

Things were silent for a moment but Hicks began to nod. "You're the only one to think like that, Anora." He told her. "And I think you're right."

"Not crazy?" She asked.

"No," He chuckled. "Not crazy; not yet, anyway."

"Well, when it happens I'm taking you with me," She told him.

He continued to smile at her. "I'll go willingly."

Gorman finally awake again and rejoined them with Burke. Having heard what had happened from her sister, Riley tried to stay far away from that man as she explained everything that had happened to Gorman. It was about an hour later that Jack returned, telling Riley that it was time to wake Ripley up so she could get some sleep as well but he paused when Bishop contacted Hicks.

"Say again Bishop? You've got it into Auto-refuel mode and its sequencing, right?"

"_That's right."_

"Stay on it. Get back to me when you've activated the launch cycle."

"_Roger."_

Hicks glanced at the others. "He's at the uplink tower."

"Terrific." Burke nodded.

"Thank God," Jack sighed.

"I'm ready to go home." Riley commented. "And when I get there, I'm gonna-" She was cut off by a fire alarm going off.

Hicks turned to her. "It's the Med Lab!"

"Ripley!" Jack cried, taking off for the room.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Riley and Jack are mine!**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Safety Crashes**_

**There hadn't been a fire in the Med lab. **Ripley had held up a lighter to the sensor; and for good reason. The Facehuggers had been released inside the room with her and Newt. They had got there just in time to save Ripley as one had attached itself to her neck. She claimed that Burke was the bastard that had tried to put them through that and now everyone had currently cornered the said man in the back of the supplies room.

"I say we grease this rat-fuck son of a bitch right now!" Hudson growled, shoving his gun in Burke's face.

"The only one killing this fucker is me!" Jack shoved Hudson off. "It was my wife he tried to kill!"

"It just doesn't make any goddamn sense," Hicks sighed.

"Yeah it does," Riley continued to glare at the man sitting in front of her. "He's a scumbag."

"He figured that he could get an Alien back through quarantine if one of us was impregnated-or whatever you call it. And then frozen for the trip home. Nobody would know about the Embryos we were carrying-me and Newt."

"Wait now, we'd all know." Hicks commented.

"Not if the bastard decided to screw with a couple of the freezers. Then, with the rest of us gone, he could come up with whatever story he liked." Riley growled.

"Fuck!" Hudson turned to glare at the man again. "He's dead. You're dog meat, pal."

"This is so nuts." Burke began. The others could see the fear in his face but he stuck to defending himself. "Listen…listen to what you're saying. It's paranoid delusion. It's really sad. It's pathetic."

"Burke," Ripley began. "I don't know which species is worse. You don't see them fucking each other over for a goddamn percentage."

"All right." Hicks sighed and moved forward, grabbing the other man. "We waste him. No offense."

"Bullshit," Jack growled, trying to rip him from Hick's grip. "Total offense and I wanna be the guy to do it!"

"No, he's gotta go back!" Ripley's words were cut off as the lights shut down, soon to be replaced by red emergency lights. "They cut the power."

"These bastards are smart," Riley hissed, standing from her chair.

"What do you mean 'they' cut the power?" Hudson asked. "How could they? They're animals."

"Apparently not," Jack turned from Burke and grabbed his gun again. "This means that shit's about to get bad."

"You two," Hick turned to the remaining members. "Check the corridors. Move!"

"Norman, watch Burke." Ripley told him, moving to the screens. "Newt, stay close."

"Here we go." Riley sighed quietly to herself.

"The two of you stick with me." Jack told the sisters. "The three of us are going to get out of here; just like last time." Newt moved forward and grabbed his pants leg. He gave a small smile. "The four of us."

All they could do was wait as Vasquez and Hudson talked about the signal being weird and that the Aliens were moving in closer and closer. The group all met back up in Operations, Hicks claiming that it was 'Game time' before they sealed the door shut.

"They're right on us," Vasquez told them.

"How the hell are they getting inside?" Jack growled, staring at the meter.

"Could they be under the floor?" Riley asked.

"Would you go under the floor?"

"No, I'd use the…ceiling." Riley's voice faded at the last word and everyone lifted their heads to look at the roof.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Hudson cried.

"Give me the light," Hicks ordered, using a chair to get closer to the ceiling. Everyone held their breaths as he slowly peered into the ceiling before he gave a cry and fell back, his gun going off.

"I guess that means they're here," Jack tightened his grip on his own gun. At that moment, the Aliens dropped down into the room; a bunch of them. None of them wasted any time in counting before beginning to fire themselves; even Gorman pulled out a small pistol and began to fire.

"Medical," Ripley cried as more and more fell into the room. "Get to Medical!"

They moved, trying to get through the door, but Burke had locked them out. While trying to bust the said door down, Hudson was going crazy in holding back the Aliens; until one of them busted up underneath him and began to drag him down into the floor.

"Hudson!" Hicks and Vasquez tried to grab him and save him, but it didn't work.

~We're gonna die this time,~ Riley found herself thinking as she stopped pounding on the Medical door. ~We're not gonna make it home this time, no matter what we do.~ She blinked and glanced at her sister as Newt clung to her and Jack stood beside her, ready to keep the Aliens back if they made it back to them; when they made it back to them.

"Watch out, Anora," Hicks moved forward and began to weld through the door handle, giving them passage into the Medical room.

Stepping back as Vasquez held back the Aliens, she watched as the door was opened and move through with the others, just to find that the next door was locked, too. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? There was no doubt in her mind that she and the rest of them here were going to die. But, as Newt led them into the vents to try and escape the Aliens, she swore one thing to herself.

There was no way in hell that she was going down without a fight.

There wasn't much room to do anything in the vents and as Ripley and Newt led the way, Anora followed them as Hicks and Jack followed her. Gorman and Vasquez weren't far behind. The sound of the guns echoed around the vents, telling her that the aliens had followed them here as well.

"Bishop, do you read me?" Hick's voice called out behind her. "Over."

"_The ship is on its way," _Jack heard the synthetic's answer. _"E.T.A., 16 minutes."_

"Stand by there. We're on our way."

Glancing over her shoulder as the gunshot got further and further away, the woman realized that they were leaving Vasquez behind.

"Don't stop," Jack told Riley, pushing her forward. "Keep going."

"But, the others-"

"Just go!" Hicks told her as Gorman turned back.

Biting her lip, Riley continued to move forward, hurrying after Ripley and Newt as they finally exited the vents and came to a fan and a ladder.

"All right, ladies first," Jack shoved Ripley towards the ladder first before handing Newt up to her next. They began to climb but merely seconds later and explosion went off, knocking them all off balance; and Newt off of the ladder to slip in between the fan and wall. Jack and Ripley tried to grab her but Riley's attention was on the explosion.

"That doesn't mean what I think it does, does it?"

Hicks have glanced back at the vent himself, a frown on his face. It had. Gorman and Vasquez were gone now, too.

"Fuck," Glancing back at Jack, Riley gave a curse of her own. Newt had fallen down another shaft. "I wouldn't suppose that either of you know where this shaft goes, do you?" He asked them.

Riley shook her head but Hicks gave a growl. "I don't, but I know how we can find her!" He jumped on the ladder.

"How?" Riley called to him.

"I did what you said," He glanced back at her. "And put the tracker on the kid, remember?"

Riley didn't know what to say until she hopped on the ladder beneath him. "When this is over, I'm gonna kiss you, Dwayne."

He gave a chuckle. "I'll be waiting on it."

"You can talk about this later," Jack growled at them. "Let's just hurry and save the girl!"

There was nothing that the group could do but pray that they got there in time to save the girl from whatever could happen and get to Bishop and the ship. Hicks led them down several stairs before he had to use the welder to cut through the floor to reach the child. Vasquez had the other one so it was all up to Hicks. The beeping began to go off again, telling them all that more aliens were nearby and moving in faster. Ripley began to panic; and she got even worse when the little girl began to scream. They bashed through the floor but the girl was already gone.

"No! NO!" Ripley tried to climb down but Hicks and Jack grabbed her.

"We have to go!" Hicks growled.

"No," She struggled every inch of the way. "They don't kill you! They don't kill you! She's alive! She's alive!"

"Eleanor," Jack grabbed his wife's face and held it firmly, his other arm pinning her arms to her side. "I know she isn't. But we have to go. I am not going to stand here and let my wife die because of some kid we met six hours ago. Now let's go!"

Hicks grabbed Riley and the two of them led the way to the Level B Elevator. Riley felt horrible. Could they really just leave the girl there? Was there something that they could really do or were they screwed completely? Maybe they could think of something on the way to Bishop and the ship.

"Jack," Riley began. "Is there-"

Her words were cut off by both she and her sister giving a cry as one of the Aliens popped before them, trying to get into the elevator. Jack jumped in front of his wife to protect her as Hick's gun went off. It killed the Alien, but it blasted Acid on Jack's back and Hick's chest. Ripley moved and pulled her husband's jacket off and Riley moved to helped Hicks get his armor off.

"Jesus Christ," Riley cried as the smoke filled up the room. The acid had caught the left side of his face as well and had sunk into his body through the armor. Both men were moaning. "Just hang on; we're almost there!"

The elevator opened up on the North Lock, giving them passage to the ship and Bishop. Riley let out a cry of relief as the ship came into view landing before them and the robotic man joined it.

"Bishop, how much time?" Riley demanded as Riley moved on to put Hicks on the ship.

"Plenty. 26 minutes." The man replied.

"We're not leaving."

"We're not?"

"Ellen," Jack gave a hiss as his back continued to sting. "I know what you're thinking and there's no way in hell that I'm going to let you go back in there."

"They don't kill them, Jack! She's alive! She's still alive! I have to go. I have to save her!"

Riley gave a sigh as she set Hicks down in a seat and strapped him in. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm a Marine," Was his answer. "I'll be fine."

"Don't kick the bucket on me, you got it?" She told him.

He gave a grin. "Of course not. You still owe me that kiss, remember?"

"Screw that," She told him before crashing her lips to his.

The last man that she had kissed had been Dallas before the group had been sent into Cryo-sleep again before they had been woken up at the beginning of all the crap to do with these Xenomorphs. It had been almost 60 years and damn, did it feel good.

"I'll be here to get a second one when you come back," Hicks told her softly when she had pulled away.

Riley flushed. "You…uh, you know, huh?"

Hicks gave a low chuckle. "She's your sister, Anora. I know there's no way in hell that you're going to let her go back in for that child without you."

"You know me better than I thought," She grinned, straightening up. "Make sure that Jack doesn't try to come after us."

"If you're not back in fifteen minutes we'll both be coming in after you," Jack growled from the seat beside her.

"You know me, Jack," Riley grinned. "I'm always on time."

"Here," Ripley's voice joined them as the woman handed her sister her own seat of guns. She had taped a rifle and a flamethrower together for both of them and had grabbed more rounds to take with them.

"Ripley," Bishop began.

"I don't want to hear is, Bishop," The woman growled. "She's alive. There's still time."

"In nineteen minutes, this area is gonna be a cloud of vapor the size of Nebraska."

"Well look, we'll have four minutes to do something extra," Riley joked. "Don't worry, Bishop. We'll be back soon."

She didn't know if that was true or not but there was no way that she was going to let her sister go back in there without her. If they died here then they died together.

"Jack, Hicks, don't let him leave."

"We ain't going anywhere."

"I love you," Jack told his wife as he grabbed a kiss from her.

"And I love you."

"See you, Dwayne," Riley told the Marine.

"Don't be gone long, Anora."

She gave him a firm nod before turning to follow her sister off of the ship.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Riley and Jack are mine!**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**All for a Child**_

"**We're not crazy, right?"**

"You are, I'm not."

"Oh yeah? You're the reason we're doing this in the first place."

Ripley paused in loading her gun and looked up at her sister. Riley had already loaded her gun and was sitting there, hands clasped together as the alarms rang in their ears as the elevator continued to lower them into the processing station. She knew that either Jack or her sister was going to go with her when she went to go save Newt; and she was really glad that it was her sister. Since all of this started, Ripley hadn't been able to spend time with Riley like she used to. No, scratch that. It all changed since she and Jack got married. There was no more sister nights or anything like that. Sure they worked together but it just wasn't the same.

"Thanks for coming with me, Riley."

The other woman lifted her head to her sister as the elevator came to a stop. "Like I said last time, Ellen. You're stuck with me following you, no matter what you do."

Ripley gave a smile to her sister, nodding her head as she stood up, readying her gun. "Right."

Cautious as they stepped off the elevator, Riley let Ripley lead the way with the tracker that she had grabbed from Hicks. She stayed behind, keeping her eyes open for anything and everything that moved around them. Fire. Electricity. Steam. Stepping over the flares that her sister began to drop as she moved through the paths, Riley felt her heartbeat grow faster and faster. It seemed to grow in tune with the tracker beeps and that got worse the further they moved into the nest.

She was positive that the Xenomorphs were going to pop up and attack them but they didn't. She didn't see any of them anywhere, not even hiding in the walls like she was sure that they would. What were they all doing?

And that was when they found it. The tracker was lying on the ground, left behind. Ripley began to cry and Riley held her. Riley wanted to tell her sister to stop crying so loud, she might grab the Xenomorphs attention but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She and Jack had lost their daughter so of course Ripley was going to attach herself to Newt more than any of them. She had been wanting to save the child and take her back to Earth with them but now she couldn't. They had lost all chances of trying to find Newt now because they had a little less than ten minutes to look for her. They should just head back to the ship and get out of here while they still had time. It pained Riley, thinking about what that child was probably about to go through but there was one, good side to her fate, no matter how dark and gruesome it was. The entire planet was about to explode into nothing so she wasn't going to have to endure it for too long. She might not even have to deal with the baby bursting out of her chest like Kane and the other colonists had t-

Newt's screams reached them and the two women took off without a second thought. It was motherly instinct in Ripley and an auntie one in Riley. Newt had been mounted on the wall like they had seen the colonists and the egg had just begun to hatch, revealing the Facehugger getting ready to pounce on the face of its prey. Ripley quickly sent the creature to hell and Riley moved past her, ripping the girl from the wall as her sister took care of the other aliens that decided to pop up at the sound of their younger brother being shot.

"Riley! Ripley!" Newt sounded so relieved, tears pouring down her face.

"It's all right," Riley told her. "We're here. We got you."

"Grab onto me," Ripley to the child as she picked her up. "Hold on." She glanced at her sister. "You got it, right?"

Riley pulled her gun back into her hands, signaling she was ready. "Just hang onto the kid, Ellen."

As they began to move their way through the Processing Station, the explosions began to go off, making more fire sprout out around them. They had to hurry back to the ship but as the path with the flares exploded, Riley led them through another path that turned out to be a really, really bad decision.

"Ellen, stay very quiet."

Ripley looked at her sister in confusion for a moment as her sister froze. This was not the time to be stopping. They had to- that's when she saw what her sister had. Dozens and dozens of those eggs littered the ground at their feet. And that wasn't all, either.

A squishing sound grabbed Riley's attention and she turned her face down to see an ovipositor laying more of those eggs. Following the sack up to the creature, she felt her knees shake. They were in the Queen's egg chamber, and the mother was not happy.

"We were right…" Riley couldn't move, she just stared up at the large creature before them. "She is big."

"She's huge." Ripley agree.

The Queen was ten times the size of the other Xenomorphs, if not more, and if Riley was scared out of her mind and about t piss herself she would have been amazed at the sight of it, but now wasn't the time for that. The Queen was taking deep breaths and it raised its head, taking in the three forms before it. Her head was lowered from its shell, slime and drool dripping from it as it hissed at them, daring them to try anything.

"Holy shit," Riley couldn't tear her eyes away from the large creature. It was…amazing.

(I know it's weird, but I totally want a Xenomorph as a pet. I think it would be cool as shit! Until it killed me, lol)

The hissing had brought more of the aliens into the chamber and they were ready to strike. Ripley let Newt slide to the ground and tok a better grip oon her gun. The blast of fire knocked Riley out of her daze as the Queen's screeching hurt her ears and she grabbed her own weapon, mocking her sister's movements before they pointed their guns at the eggs.

The Queen got the point, clearly, as her hissing shoved the other aliens to back off of the trio.

"Let's get the fuck out of here and back to this ship," Riley told her sister as they pinned the child between them as they backed away.

"Not yet," Ripley told her. "Just one more second."

Riley saw her sister's hand grip tighter on the trigger to the flamethrower. "Ellen, they're gonna be blown up anyway. We should just go."

Ripley was silent, just staring at the Queen for a moment longer before turning to face her sister. "For the others, Anora."

"The others…"

"For Kane and the others. For Dallas."

Riley felt like she wanted to cry but she shoved it back and gave a firm nod, grabbing her own trigger. "For Dallas."

They began to fire together, the flames ripping through the eggs and burning the Xenomorphs inside it alive. The Queen began to screech again, her arms flailing in horror at the sight of her children being destroyed. Some Adult Xenomorphs were crawling along the wall towards them but they were easily taken care of by Riley as Ripley began to fire off grenades into the eggs and the ovipositor.

"Let's go!" Newt cried.

Riley led the way, taking care of the aliens that tried to attack them in the path as Ripley continued to fire all that she could into the egg chamber, killing as much as she could herself before the exploding base took care of the rest of it.

As the force of the grenades went off, knocking the group to the floor for a while, the alarm still ringing through the halls.

"We gotta move!" The Queen' screeches made the sister move faster the moment they found the flare trail again and to the elevators they went as the base got worse and worse. There was four minutes left for them to make it out of there alive.

"Come on you damn thing!" Riley beat on the door. "We gotta go!"

"Riley, you're not gonna make it come faster," Ripley was going to save something else but the sound of the Queen's screams hit them again.

"Is that bitch following us?" Riley turned, looking behind them in horror.

It was apparent that Ripley didn't want to find out and began banging on the button herself now.

"The ladder!" Riley jumped onto it and began to climb but her sister's hand grabbed her foot. "What?" She turned to look down at her but a form caught the corner of her eye. The Queen had followed them. She had ripped free of what was left of her egg sack after Ripley's goodbye and she looked pissed. Riley slid down at the Queen hissed at them again and pulled up her gun, firing off a few shots of what she had left.

"It's here!" Ripley grabbed her shirt and pulled her into the elevator behind her and the child. As she slammed against the back of the gate she slid to her butt and continued to fire at the Alien as she tried to make it into the elevator behind them. Ripley grabbed her flamethrower and joined in until the gate shut and took them to the top floor.

"Oh God, oh god, oh god oh god oh god," Riley found herself breathing hard, trying to calm herself down. "Okay. We're right there. We're good. We're safe."

Newt stared between the two sisters. "You came after me."

"Of course we did," Riley reached over and rubbed her hair. "We couldn't just leave you behind, right?"

Newt crashed into her, giving her a huge squeeze. The sister's shared a silent look and smile before both faces returned to the serious one as the explosions continued. The alarm told them they had two minutes to get out of there and as the doors opened, Riley rushed out, ready to board the ship but they found nothing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She roared, staring at the empty platform.

"No." Ripley cried. "Bishop. God damn you!"

"I guess you can't really blame him," Riley kicked at the platform as her sister gathered the child into her arms. "I wouldn't want to die, either. I would have left too." She tossed her head back. "At least Jack and Hicks are safe."

"Riley," Ripley's voice grabbed her sister. The other woman was staring down the other elevator shaft. Joining her, Riley let out a curse.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She hissed again, backing away. "These damn things are much too smart for my liking!" Seeing that her gun was empty, Ripley tossed it away. Riley's rifle was gone too but her flamethrower was still working. "We're gonna burn either way," She gave a sigh and tossed it away as well, watching as the elevator greeted them. "At least we'll take this bitch down with us."

"Yeah," Ripley nodded as Newt wrapped her arms and legs around her. She turned to Riley. "See you on the other side?"

The other nodded. "Right." That's was a joke that she and Ripley always said when they went into cryogenic sleep before a mission, in case they never woke up. "On the other side."

As the base began to explode and fall around them, Ripley held onto her sister's hand as the child held on to her, crying in fear. The elevator began to open and all three of them turned to watch at the Queen's head slowly exited the darkness, it's body beginning to pull out of the elevator.

"Close your eyes, baby!" Ripley cried.

Riley went to open her mouth, to say something to her sister, but Newt's cry of 'Look' beat her and made her whip around.

"Bishop!" She cried out in shock.

The ship was behind them, the platform out and ready for them to jump onto. She could just see Bishop's head looking down at them from the window. She blew him a kiss as Ripley shoved Newt onto the ship and followed right after her.

"Come on, Anora!"

Riley turned and grabbed her sister's hand, letting her help her on the ship. Relief washed over her as the ship took off. There were a couple of rocky shakes in the process but as time went on and the ship didn't blow up with the colony, she let out a huge sigh of relief and fell to her knees, trying to hold back her tears.

"_It's okay." _Bishop's voice reached them. _"We're okay."_

"Robot or not, I love you!" Riley called up to the front of the ship. "And when we get back home I'm going to kiss your feet and do things to you that I can't say in front of a child!"

"And I thought you were a freak before." Turning her head at the voice, Riley gave a sigh of relief at the sight if Jack grinning at her. "Glad to see you got back safely."

"Yeah. Got the girl too."

"I saw," Jack gave a silent sigh, hanging his head. "Thanks for going with her."

"I would have gone even if you had too," Riley told him, leaning back against one of the empty seats. "We got a hell of a story for you, but I'll leave it to your wife to cover."

"Good. I love it when she talks dirty to me."

"God, Jack," Riley leaned her head back and glanced at Hicks. The man was out, bandages around his face and body. Jack had them too, telling her that Bishop had done it while waiting on them.

It didn't take long for them to reach the _Sulaco_ again and as Ripley kissed and greeted her husband, Riley turned to Bishop as he joined them and gave a huge hug.

"I love you," She told him again.

"I appreciate the thought," He gave her a smile. "I'm glad that you guys got back safely."

"So am I," Riley turned her head to the only man that hadn't been talking. "Is Hicks alright?"

"He's going to be all right," Bishop told them. "Jack will be too."

"I know I will be," The said man replied, glancing at his wife. "Those damn creatures can't get the best of me, you know?"

"Coming from a man that can't walk," Bishop grinned. Jack hissed at the robot whom then turned to Ripley and Riley. "We'll need a stretched to carry them to Medical."

"I can walk just find," Jack went to stand but Bishop put his hand on the rack he was trying to open to let himself stand.

"Just in case. The acid could have hit a nerve and walking on it any more could make things worse."

"Just listen, Jack," Ripley told her husband. "Let us go grab a stretcher and we'll get you out of here fast, all right?"

"Fine," Jack huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Bishop began as he led Ripley and Newt out of the ship. "That platform was becoming too unstable."

"Hey, Riley," Jack caught his sister-in-law and she turned back to him. He pointed at the floor. "Could you hand me that bottle. I dropped it during the explosion."

"Is it water?" She reached for it.

"Yeah. The damn robot wouldn't give me alcohol like I wanted." Jack frowned.

"Good. That's the last thing you need right no-"

Her words were cut off by one of Newt's screams and she turned for the stairs without a second thought. She only had moments to tak in the scene before her mouth dropped open in horror. The Alien Queen was here. She, from the looks of it, had stowed away on the dropship's landing gear. Bishop had been impaled by her tail and Riley was there in time to see the Alien rip the synthetic into two pieces and toss him aside like a ragdoll,

Riley watched as Ripley told Newt to hide and kept the Queen's attention in herself. When her sister ran off, Riley ran back onto the ship, cursing their fate.

"All for a damn child!"

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I HOLD NO CLAIMS TO ANY MEMBER OF THIS STORY. Only Riley and Jack are mine!**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Going Home**_

"**Shit!"**

"What is it?" Jack watched from his seat as Riley rushed towards the guns, grabbing another rifle from the rack and trying her hardest to load it as fast as she could. He heard the strange screeches and bags outside on the dock and it was soon followed by more of Newt's screams. "What's out there, Riley!?"

"The Queen! She followed us!"

"There's a Queen!?" Jack cried. "We were right?!"

"She…she got on the ship…I have to go help!"

"Wait, I can-" Jack stopped his words as she left the ship again, the rifle in hand. "Shit!"

Newt had crawled under the floor and Ripley had disappeared somewhere, leaving the Giant Alien to try and grab the girl. Riley stared at the large creature for a moment, the size of it standing at full height was twice as horrible as the other had been, before beginning to shout at the alien.

"Over here!" She cried, moving around the platform. The sound of her voice didn't grab the attention she wanted and she aimed and loosed a few shots into the Queen's back.

That got her attention.

"Come on you big, black, fucker," She growled, shooting more rounds out as the Queen began to pace at her. "That's right. Keep your eyes on the prize." She tried her hardest to keep the Queen away from the ship and from the compartment that Newt was hiding in but there wasn't really far she could go. Any thoughts of help were behind the locked cargo doors and the other thing in here was the airlock.

The airlock!

Remembering what Jack and Ripley had done to the other Alien that had boarded their other ship after the first event a plan began to form in her head. If she could somehow get the Queen to the Airlock then she could blow it out that way. It could work if she-

"Gah!" Riley hit the ground hard. She had forgotten about the other half of Bishop's body being flung out over the platform and low and behild she just had to trip over them while firing at the alien. ~None of this shit wants to go right, does it?~ She rolled over and tried to get up to grab the gun again but the Queen was upon her in seconds, her tail stabbing into the platform, trying to hit her. Riley rolled, trying to dodge it but gave a huge cry when the Queen stopped her foot down on one of her legs. Riley knew right away that the bone had snapped, she had heard it. ~Well, this is great~ She glared up at the Queen as the black creature hissed down at her. If the thing could talk, Riley was sure that it would be laughing at her, telling her that this was payback for killing all her babies.

"If you're gonna do it, do it!" Riley roared at it. "Do it, you slimy, piece of-"

The sound of a door opening made the Queen whip around, removing her foot from Riley's leg. Crawling back on her hands, Riley watched, relief and fear in her, at the sight of her sister in one of the exosuit cargo-loaders, a furious look on her face.

"Get away from her, you bitch!"

(Most epic line in any sci-fi film, don't you agree?)

The Queen lunged forward just to get hit in the face with one of the claws. The exosuit was slow but if Ripley used it right then she should be able to overcome the Queen.

"Riley!"

Turning her head, the woman saw Newt rushing to her, getting out of the way of the fight. "Are you all right, sweetie?" She asked, grabbing the girl.

"Your leg," Newt went to touch it but Riley pushed her hand away. "Honey, go get on the ship. It's the safest place right now."

"But-"

"Go!" Riley ordered her. Newt's bottom lip trembled for a moment before she nodded and ran for the stairs.

"What are you going to do?" Bishop's voice made Riley's head turn to see that the other half of the robot wasn't as far away as she thought.

"I'm gonna help my sister, that's what." She rolled over on her stomach and began to use her hands and unbroken leg to crawl towards her gun. Hearing a huge screech, Riley whipped back around to see that Ripley had caught the Queen's head in one of the claws and was holding it back. Its tongue, with those sharp teeth, was trying to reach her, as was the tail, but to no avail. Lifting the gun again and taking aim, she fire at the creatures side multiple times, knocking it away from her sister for a moment.

"Ripley!" the woman glanced at her sister for a moment before turing back to the Alien. "The airlock! Send it out the airlock!"

Liking that idea, Ripley began to punch in the code on the strip of the Cargo loader and opened the inner door. The Queen struck again though, it's tongue going in for another strike. Riley fired at it again but the Queen just ignored it now, its eyes set on the bigger prize in front of it; until Ripley shot a small flame into its face. Riley watched as her sister, the Alien locked in both claws of the cargo loader, turned to drop the Queen down into the airlock but the creature wasn't having that and grabbed one of the bars near Ripley's face, dragging her down with it.

"Ripley!" Riley cried out. Using the holes in the floor she began to drag herself towards the airlock, trying to get there fast enough to help her sister. She could hear her grunts but she wasn't fast enough. And then the alarm began to go off. She cried her sister's name again, trying to crawl faster but a form from the ship stopped her. Jack limped out of the stairs, heading for the airlock and his wife. She gave a sigh of relief and rolled on her back. Jack would save her.

"Eleanor!" Jack dropped to his waist as he peered down into the airlock. The Alien had grabbed a hold of her foot as the woman was opening the airlock. Knowing that this was going to hurt like a bitch, Jack locked one of his hands into the floor vents and got his hands ready to close the airlock from the switch before him the moment that alien was out of the ship.

"Just hold on baby," Jack told her as the doorway opened. "Just hold on."

The look of pain on his wife's face made Jack's heart hurt. "Just let go of her, damnit!" He roared at the Queen. "It's over! Just die already!"

As if waiting for the cue, Ripley's show ripped off, leaving the Queen to drop down into Space.

Jack slammed his hand down on the switch, closing both the airlock doors before reaching down there and pulling his wife up into his arms.

Riley pushed herself up into a sitting position and grinned at the two of them. "Hell of a party, right?"

Ripley gave a sigh, taking a deep breath. "Shut up."

"Not bad for some humans," Bishop commented, staring over at them. The suction from the airlock had pulled both him and Riley closer before they had locked their fingers into the floor vents like Jack had.

"We need a vacation," Jack sighed, shaking his head.

It was a few hours later that everyone was gathered around in the cryogenic beds. With Bishop's orders over her shoulder, Ripley had been able to reset Riley's leg and it now sat in a cast as she and Jack watched Ripley get Newt ready for sleep. They had all taken showers and Hicks was already in his own bed, what was left of Bishop right beside him.

"I wanted that other kiss, damnit." Riley growled.

Jack gave a chuckle and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax. I'm sure that's what he's gonna wake you up with so be ready. It'll be here in what seems only minutes."

Riley chuckled and then gave a sigh. "I don't want to go back into Space, Jack"

He echoed her sigh. "Neither do I."

"Are we gonna sleep all the way home?" Newt was asking.

"All the way home." Ripley nodded.

"Can I dream?"

"Yes, honey," Ripley curled the child's hair behind her ear. "I think we all can."

As she tucked Newt in, Jack stood up and gave a stretch. "All right you two," He curled an arm around Riley's shoulders and then another around Ripley's when she joined them. "I've got to say that my life has gotten crazier and crazier since I met the two of you, but you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way."

Riley snorted. "I would."

Ripley nodded in agreement. I would keep the two of you, but I would love to erase those monsters from her memories."

"Wouldn't we all?" He kissed Riley on the forehead and let her go to hobble off to her own bed beside Hicks before turning all his attention to his wife. "I was afraid there for a while, Eleanor. When your sister came rushing back onto the ship for that gun I didn't know what to think. I feel no regretting in saying that I'm glad it was Bishop and not you."

She gave a soft chuckle before giving her husband a kiss. "You and me both."

"That includes me!" Riley held up her finger from her position in the bed. "Now, if one of you would be so kind, I believe I deserve a nice, long sleep."

Ripley laughed at her sister. Leaving her to take care of her sister, Jack moved off to his own bed, one question ringing through Ripley's head.

~What would I ever do without the two of you?~

**Please Review!**


	10. End

And so ends the second of the four Alien movies. I really loved this one and I appreciate those who have stuck with me while I finished it. I'm glad you enjoyed it, though it seems that Aliens isn't as popular as I thought it would be or should be. If you're still interested, yes I do plan on doing the third and fourth movies and if you add this story to your favorites or you watch it, I will add an update on here when it begins. It won't be long :)


End file.
